


Trompe-l'œil

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: Di quella volta che zia Kate scoprì il segreto di zio Rudi._Uno studio sull'amabile zio di Sherlock e Mycroft.





	

**_Trompe-l'œil_ **

Rudi Vernet MBE, funzionario "minore" del Governo inglese, discendente da una stirpe di artisti, filosofi e diplomatici, legato alla famiglia Holmes dalla legge e spia _extraordinaire_  aveva la fama di non avere paura di nulla.

Difficilmente si sarebbe visto il Leone di Whitehall pronto a chinare la testa o ridotto ad un silenzio vigliacco.

La sua voce tonante e il suo passo imperioso erano noti e temuti almeno quanto la sua risata rara ma squillante era apprezzata.

Alto e magro ma imponente, con penetranti occhi azzurri e una zazzera improbabile di riccioli rosso tiziano a stento tirati indietro e costretti alla sottomissione, Rudi era una figura indimenticabile e affascinante dalla punta delle sue lucidissime scarpe in cuoio italiano cucito a mano fino all'ultimo bottone del suo completo firmato Savile Row.

I segreti erano il pane quotidiano di Rudi, e nessuno si illudeva sul fatto che ne avesse molti più di quanto potesse sembrare.

Quello che nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato era che persino l'impareggiabile Vernet avesse una paura privata, tanto più irritante quanto più l'uomo la riteneva sciocca e frivola.

Il matrimonio di Rudi con Kate Stewart, ricercatrice scientifica, era riuscito a creare scalpore per la mancanza di fasto e pettegolezzo.  

La coppia aveva preferito un discreto annuncio, una cerimonia tranquilla e una breve vacanza in Francia.

Anni dopo, qualche piuma antiquata era stata arruffata quando Kate non aveva lasciato il lavoro dopo la nascita della prima figlia, ma in generale per quanto i due fossero piuttosto famosi, rispettati e considerati eccentrici sul lavoro, la vita privata della famiglia Vernet restava un magnifico mistero.

Eppure, persino il formidabile Rudi aveva paura.

Un piccolo vizio dei suoi anni giovanili non si era mai veramente esaurito, ed era anzi rimasto nelle sue abitudini ben oltre una tollerabile indulgenza.

Quella piccola privata "perversione" lo aveva seguito negli anni della maturità, senza smorzarsi col sopraggiungere di un matrimonio che non aveva previsto, e che l'aveva sorpreso in maniera enormemente positiva.

Kate era una donna forte, testarda e intelligente. Aveva un senso dell'umorismo nascosto e pungente, era efficiente sul lavoro e una madre molto tenera e attenta. Per un uomo convinto di essere sposato col proprio lavoro e con una serie di problemi familiari non da poco, quel matrimonio arrivato alla soglia dei quaranta era stato un magnifico fulmine a ciel sereno.

Eppure, c'era stato un tempo in cui persino l'impavido agente Sekhmet non aveva osato confessare il peccato che avrebbe potuto esporlo e metterlo in pericolo, la piccola collezione segreta di biancheria femminile nascosta nel doppiofondo di un cassetto del suo studio.

C'era una sottoveste color avorio ereditata quasi vent'anni fa da quella spia svedese che non gli aveva estorto segreti ma gli aveva lasciato il segno dei denti sul collo e quello delle unghie sulle spalle. Il profumo della donna era rimasto sulla seta per settimane e la prima volta che l'aveva indossata, ridendo di se stesso per la propria stupidità, gli era parso di sentire di nuovo il tocco delle sue mani. Era soltanto un ragazzo, non l'aveva considerata una grossa depravazione. Dopotutto era il ricordo di una amante, non l'ammissione di una colpa che soltanto da poco non aveva più ripercussioni penali.

C'era un paio di autoreggenti nere con una piccola smagliatura all'interno della caviglia destra. Era stata l'americana a lasciargliele in ricordo, dopo averlo sfidato ridendo a indossarle. Rudi ci aveva litigato per mezz'ora, strattonando il materiale scivoloso su per i piedi lunghi e ossuti e non molto oltre il ginocchio, fino a che un filo non si era incastrato nel cinturino del suo orologio.

In quell'occasione aveva appreso che alcune donne potevano trovare attraente un uomo con indosso della biancheria femminile. Aveva anche imparato a riparare una smagliatura con una sola e rapida goccia di smalto per le unghie trasparente.

Il completo _camisole_ e _culotte_ in delicato pizzo color fragola proveniva da una delle migliori boutique di lingerie italiana. Era il ricordo di una missione nel Bel Paese in cui aveva mangiato molto e dormito solo, tornando poi in patria con il bel pacchetto in valigia. Si era detto che l'avrebbe tenuto come regalo per una futura fiamma, ma la sera stessa dopo il ritorno a casa aveva chiuso a chiave tutte le porte, tirato le tende e trattenuto il respiro di fronte allo specchio.

Per essere un burocrate, Rudi era in forma ragguardevole, frutto di una buona costituzione e dell'energica pratica della scherma. Sapeva di avere del fascino, ma aveva sempre pensato che dipendesse in gran parte dai suoi modi, dal buon vestire e dalla sua personalità piuttosto che dal suo aspetto. Non era un buon giudice della propria attrattiva, per quanto fosse invece sensibile al fascino femminile.

Non sapeva bene cosa cercasse di preciso quella volta, osservandosi nudo nello specchio a figura intera - alto, magro, pallido e lentigginoso, con appena una sottile spolverata di peli rossi sul petto, all'inguine e sotto le ascelle.

Era soltanto il suo corpo, un utile mezzo di trasporto per il suo cervello nonché una macchina perfetta in grado di fargli godere di numerose diverse sensazioni.

Il tatto, ad esempio, e un certo brivido di freddo - ma non solo - che gli solleticava la pelle esposta.

Quella volta aveva capito che anche se le sue avventurose frequentazioni amorose potevano essere state il tramite, c'era qualcosa di più nel suo interesse per capi di abbigliamento in tessuti preziosi e colori tenuti più tradizionalmente associati a figure femminili.

Era un burocrate (e spia) anglofrancese con uno spiccato _penchant_ per il gentil sesso e una inspiegabile propensione a indossare intimo femminile. Era un po' incredibile, un po' assurdo, alquanto interessante e piuttosto pericoloso.

Una tradizione inglese secolare permetteva a qualsiasi ragazzo di interpretare ruoli di donna a teatro. Non averlo fatto durante gli anni dell'istruzione obbligatoria era quasi un marchio di infamia, e la lista delle proprie interpretazioni veniva facilmente sbandierata con orgoglio e goliardia. Rudi stesso era stato una pregevole Ofelia, ai suoi tempi.

Ma c'era una differenza neanche troppo sottile tra l'indossare una sottana e una parrucca su di un palco e il godersi il sussurro della seta e il cadere del tutto estraneo di indumenti creati per altre corporature nel privato quasi peccaminoso di una stanza oscurata.

Rudi non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno, e con Kate l'argomento non si era mai presentato. A giudicare dalle sue precedenti esperienze, le donne che avevano introdotto il travestimento come gioco sensuale l'avevano fatto senza molto pudore - cosa che poteva ascriversi anche ad una questione di nazionalità e cultura - e non c'era veramente motivo di turbare la quiete familiare per questo. Se Kate non aveva sollevato l'argomento, la cosa evidentemente non le interessava e d'altra parte non aveva senso rischiare di perdere tutto per questo. 

Nel profondo sapeva di aver soltanto paura, autentica e illogica paura, per la prima volta nella propria vita, di esporre un lato così nascosto e tenero del proprio essere.

Per un uomo come Rudi, con la sua personalità fiera e il suo temperamento fiammeggiante, era difficile non tanto l'ammettere di avere una debolezza quanto averne una così in contrasto con l'immagine che aveva sempre avuto di sé. Si trattava di una indulgenza che non riusciva a negarsi, e se Kate l'avesse criticata o dileggiata o se l'avesse considerata disgustosa Rudi si sarebbe sentito tradito nel profondo.

Per questi e altri motivi non gliel'aveva mai confessato e la sua preziosa collezione era rimasta nel doppiofondo del cassetto per anni, disturbata soltanto in rarissime occasioni, a volte soltanto per una fuggevole carezza.

La resa dei conti giunse per caso e senza preavviso, al ritorno da una lunga missione negli Stati Uniti che si era rivelata più stancante e complicata del previsto. Rudi e Kate erano sposati da qualche anno, ma non avevano ancora avuto figli. 

Kate era a sua volta fuori città per lavoro e Rudi aveva ceduto alla sua tentazione segreta per la prima volta in parecchi anni.

Appena giunto a casa dopo il viaggio l'unico conforto che aveva desiderato era stato quello di un bagno e di un bicchierino della staffa prima di crollare a letto.

Ma una volta riemerso caldo e rilassato dalla vasca, scaldato dalle fiamme nel camino e da quelle del liquore, si era reso conto di un altro fuoco che sonnecchiava blando sotto quiete braci.

Erano anni che non si lasciava convincere dalla sirena tentatrice del suo vizio nascosto. Non c'era mai stata l'occasione, e un senso strisciante di vergogna gli impediva di indulgere anche soltanto nel pensiero.

Ma adesso, solo in casa e esausto, a proprio agio e scaldato dentro e fuori dell'alcool e dall'abbandono della stanchezza, aveva le difese troppo basse per resistere.

Kate non sarebbe rientrata che il giorno dopo. Era solo in casa, una tenda tirata sarebbe stata sufficiente a bloccare sguardi indiscreti dall'esterno.

Tornò alla valigia ancora chiusa, aprendola per cercare qualcosa all'interno.

La raffinata confezione che cercava era infilata in valigia tra le sue camicie e le calze in puro filo di Scozia: aveva pensato a un regalo per Kate, sapendo perfettamente di aver comprato la biancheria per sé. Il vero regalo per Kate era in un astuccio di gioielleria di velluto blu e riposava placido accanto al contenitore dei suoi gemelli e dei fermacravatta.

Rudi non poté trattenere un brivido di piacere alla vista del satin azzurro cielo bordato di merletto sotto le ali di fragrante carta velina in tinta. Era troppo stanco per considerare le implicazioni della cosa, troppo distratto dal gusto del proibito per portare l'intuizione all'atto pratico, ma al primo sussurro del satin sulla pelle un crampo per niente spiacevole gli si era arricciato nel ventre per poi dissolversi.

Non aveva veramente mai pensato ad unire il suo piccolo vezzo al piacere solitario e sinceramente non intendeva pensarci adesso, mentre si voltava per guardare allo specchio il contrasto dell'azzurro con la sua pelle pallida arrossata dal bagno.

Da solo non poteva allacciare correttamente il _bustier_ abbinato alle mutandine, quindi si limitò a tirare un po' i lacci con un gesto istintivo, godendosi l'accenno della piacevole costrizione.

Si sorprese a sbadigliare, disfatto ma contento. Il letto era molto invitante e Kate lontana, non c'era niente di male a stendersi un attimo…?

Si addormentò quasi subito, cadendo in un sonno profondo e beato.

——

Qualcuno gli stava accarezzando i capelli con dita leggere e un tocco tenero.

"Rudi, tesoro."

Un bacio sulla fronte, uno sulla spalla nuda.

"Amore, sono a casa. Ho preso il volo prima. Volevo proprio vederti."

Erano le dita di Kate nei suoi capelli. Sua moglie adorava giocare con i suoi riccioli.

Un bacio all'angolo della bocca, uno sulle labbra.

"Quanto sei stanco, mh?"

Rudi voleva aprire gli occhi, voltarsi e sporgersi a baciare sua moglie, ma era ancora abbandonato nel sonno e le carezze erano piacevoli.

Il materasso si abbassò sotto il peso di Kate, adesso seduta sul bordo del letto.

Rudi sentì come in un sogno lo sguardo affettuoso della moglie che lo guardava riposare, il tocco gentile delle sue mani lungo un braccio, lungo un fianco, il sussurro dei polpastrelli sul satin—— oh, Cristo.

Rudi aprì gli occhi di scatto, cercando di balzare a sedere. Non sapeva cosa dire. Per la prima volta nella sua vita il Leone di Whitehall non aveva un piano B, e restava immobile e abietto in attesa del suo destino.

"Kate— posso… posso spiegarti."

A onor del vero, Kate non aveva l'aria infuriata o disgustata. Anzi. Aveva alzato lo sguardo sul viso di Rudi, ma le sue dita continuavano a tracciare i ghirigori del merletto al confine col satin. Un sorriso le brillava leggero e curioso all'angolo della bocca.

"Questo colore ti dona moltissimo, tesoro," disse Kate, passando le dita sotto una spallina sottile e lungo i confini di una clavicola.

Rudi non era tipo da arrossire, ma si sentiva comunque le guance in fiamme e il respiro mozzo. Non si era aspettato questa reazione.

"Chissà quali altri colori ti donano," proseguì Kate, chinandosi infine a baciargli la bocca.

Rudi accettò il bacio, costringendosi però a interromperlo presto.

"Davvero non sei… non ti disturba? Non ti disgusta?"

Per tutta risposta Kate scosse la testa.

"No, tesoro."  
  
"Perché?"   
  
La domanda gli era uscita brutale e diretta, un po' tremante.   
  
Kate sorrise.   
"Certo, ero sorpresa quando ti ho visto," disse, tornando a passargli le dita nei ricci. "E un pochino dispiaciuta, perché avevi paura di dirmelo, e lo hai tenuto segreto così a lungo," continuò lei.   
  
Rudi annuì leggermente, troppo agitato per aggiungere altro.   
  
Kate sorrise ancora, più dolce.   
  
"Ma poi quando ti ho visto... eri così bello. Intrigante. Non avrei mai immaginato che potesse piacermi una cosa del genere. E ti conosco, Rudi Vernet, se avessi voluto sposarmi soltanto per nascondere qualcosa... me lo avresti detto dall'inizio. Mi fido ciecamente di te."

Kate tornò ad accarezzargli il petto appena celato dal satin color cielo.

"Sei straordinaria, Kate Stewart. Non potevo trovare di meglio."  
Kate rise appena.

"Fammi posto e raccontami tutto dall'inizio, zucchero, mentre ti spiego quanto mi sei mancato e quanto sono felice di vederti."

Rudi obbedì di buon grado, con una risata che gli giocava sulle labbra.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, Kate è liberamente ispirata a Kate Stewart della UNIT, ma non si tratta di un crossover.
> 
> Ho scelto di usare la grafia 'Rudi' perché ho visto che il nome è stato scritto così nei sottotitoli inglesi su Netflix. E anche perché la preferisco XD


End file.
